


Eyes to Eyes (... and blush)

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Crushes, Cute, Eye Contact, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 47





	Eyes to Eyes (... and blush)

3 ...

Ash was looking Eiji in the eye: he couldn't look away, he was like under a spell.

2....

Eiji's eyes were a sweet dark brown.  
It was curious, because when the boy got angry or worried his eyes took on an even darker shade, like whiskey; instead in the morning, as soon as he got up, he rubbed them, like a child, Ash felt a mad desire to kiss him.  
The best moment was when Eiji smiled: his eyes were like soft jewels that shone in the sunlight.  
If Ash had to describe what his (?) Onichan's eyes were like, an image would come to mind: they were the chocolate that warms you during the winter when you were in front of the fire.

1...

"But do I have something on my face? You've been staring at me for half an hour!" Eiji asked uncomfortably, blinking, with his head tilted to the side.  
Ash finally looked away and his cheeks turned red like two ripe pomegranates. "No, you have nothing"  
"Then why were you staring at me?"  
Ash didn't answer: shit, he got caught in full!  
After watching the delightful skit, Alex, Kong and Bones giggled and laughed in amusement, without even hiding it too much.  
"The boss got a big crush!"  
"Cooked to perfection!"  
"Quite right!"  
And down laughing ...


End file.
